Destino
by Salima Zue Uchiha
Summary: En un mundo dominado por el miedo, nosotros te damos la respuesta. Escoge una carta, cualquiera que sea y ésta te llevará hasta tu destino.


**Notas**** Previas**

**Punto de Partida: **Parto de mi visión de la magia americana, sus raices, sus creencias, todo combinado dentro del fandom de J.K. Rowling. También sobre la frase de Rowling que dice "Aunque Lord Voldemort desapareciera, siempre habrá oscuridad contra la que luchar".

**Inspiración: **1) La frase invocada arriba, del mismo modo una de las frases finales de la quinta pelicula donde Harry dice "Siempre hay algo por lo que luchar", 2) La historia de las Brujas de Salem como punto de partida sobre la magia americana que de algún modo, me gustaria suponer que tiene algo de relación con Reino Unido ya que como bien se sabe Estados Unidos fue colonia de Reino Unido; 3) Los Juicios de Salem, la caza de brujas en un Estados Unidos dominado por los puritanos.

**Titulo: **Aunque parezca bizarro, esta palabra encierra todo el hilo argumental, el Destino es lo que mueve a cada persona a realizar las metas que desea.

**Personajes:** Aunque el argumento se encuentra dentro del mundo de Harry Potter, los personajes que se vierten en este fic son y forman parte de este mundo de magia americana, un Teniente de las Fuerzas Armadas, un niño con un futuro distante. Sobre los personajes de Harry Potter, saldrán en su mayoria la Tercera Generación, sin embargo, debo advertir que no es una "historia de la Tercera" o una "historia del nuevo trio dorado". Sin embargo, la magia es uno de los principales componentes de este fic.

* * *

><p><strong>DESTINO.<strong>

**Capítulo 1. Indeseable.**

Por mucho tiempo el hombre ha temido a todo aquello que desconoce, lo que se encuentra oculto de la sociedad para evitar levantamientos en masa y lo más importante, no enfrentarse a la incredulidad de las personas que habitan este mundo.

Para Gabriel Reed un teniente de las Fuerzas Armadas Estadounidenses, el temor a lo desconocido no era algo que pudiera quitarle el sueño y dejarle en vela como le sucedía cuando realizaba las misiones que le encomendaban. Todo se envolvía alrededor de una sola palabra. Honor.

Aquello que el teniente entendía como _Honor_, se traducía como amor a su patria y a su gente. Para alguien acostumbrado y entrenado para la guerra como Reed, el miedo se volvía adrenalina hasta el punto de no ser creyente de mitos y leyendas urbanas.

Quien conociera al joven teniente de veinticuatro años, lo describiría como un ser realista e incrédulo, amante de lo tangible y de todo lo que pueda ser percibido por los sentidos. Para él no existía nada más que lo palpable a simple vista.

Esa mañana fría del mes de diciembre, se levantó temprano retirando de un golpe las sábanas de su cama ante el sonido insistente de la alarma del redondo reloj que tenía en su mesita de noche y el cual apagó con un seco golpe de la palma de su mano derecha.

Estaba cerca la fiesta de navidad, sin embargo, ese día sus superiores le encomendaron una misión consistente en acompañar a una comisión del Gobernador del Estado de Massachusetts que pidió expresamente ser acompañado por Reed a un evento diplomático organizado con motivo de las fiestas navideñas; por lo que Gabriel no pudo negarse, sin duda para él era un gran honor asistir a ese evento.

Así que, Gabriel se levantó entusiasmado de su cama, se colocó su típico uniforme militar de colores verdes y sus botas de cargo y subió a su camioneta Jepp de color rojo comenzando a manejar con rumbo a la casa del Gobernador Rogers.

La carretera que llevaba de Boston al Estado de Massachusetts estaba resbaladiza gracias al hielo y las intensas nevadas que no dejaban de caer en todo el país, por lo que el viaje se estaba volviendo difícil.

Gabriel golpeó el volante de la camioneta con fuerza logrando que el claxon soltara un ruido largo y seco que lo hizo sonreír con amargura, sin duda sería un largo viaje.

― Mierda― soltó con un chasquido mientras accionaba los limpiaparabrisas y prendía el estéreo de la camioneta.

La luz azul del radio se dejó ver dentro de la camioneta y la voz del locutor se escuchó con algunas interferencias propias del clima.

― _¿Y bien Mike, los Dallas Cowboys ganaron ayer a los New York Giants con un marcador de 27-37, cierto?_

― _Así es Brooke, ¡En el último minuto del último cuarto, los Dallas Cowboys pudieron liquidar un partido difícil contra una efectiva defensiva de los New York Giants!― _la voz del locutor llamado Mike se escuchaba bastante fascinada por el partido, a lo que Gabriel soltó una pequeña carcajada y decidió apagar el estéreo.

Pocos minutos después, cuando Gabriel se encontraba a cuarenta y dos kilómetros de Boston, ciudad en la que residía desde que era un niño, la camioneta se apagó completamente como si se hubiese quedado sin batería.

Accionó las llave varias veces pero sólo escuchaba el sonido del motor tratando de arrancar, intentó algunas veces más y presionó el pedal del acelerador tratando de que el vehículo arrancara pero no lo logró.

Gabriel frustrado como estaba, puso la camioneta en neutro y empujó hacia un acotamiento cercano que se encontraba dentro de una carretera que accedía a un pequeño pueblo llamado Salem. Tal y como decía un letrero de color negro en forma de medio circulo que con letras blancas rezaba: _"Salem, Massachusetts"._

Cuando terminó, se limpió el sudor de la frente con una de sus manos enguantadas y abrió el cofre de la camioneta para saber qué era lo que pasaba.

Se quitó los guantes e inspeccionó con critica el motor de la Jepp, levantó la varilla de aceite y se dio cuenta que ese era el problema. El nivel de aceite se encontraba en niveles mínimos y bufó con exasperación. La última vez que la llevó a la agencia para tenerla a punto le dijeron que todo se encontraba en orden.

Miró la carretera llena de hielo y nieve que dividía al pueblo y rodó los ojos. No le quedaba de otra, tendría que buscar un taller donde le proporcionaran aceite para el vehículo.

Mientras caminaba trató de cubrir parte de su rostro pálido con su chamarra militar, aún sin creerse el lugar donde tuvo que detener su viaje, Gabriel soltó una carcajada al aire. Recordaba que a Salem le llamaban _"La Ciudad de las Brujas"_.

Ese era un cuento infantil contado por los profesores de la escuela primaria. ¿Quién en pleno siglo XXI se tomaría en serio una leyenda como la de _las brujas de Salem_? Gabriel no por supuesto.

Sin creer su suerte, Gabriel se adentró a las calles del pueblo mirando cada uno de los edificios de estilo gótico buscando a alguien que pudiera ayudarle pero todos los locales estaban cerrados y con luces apagadas y aún así sentí que era seguido de cerca.

Cerca del lugar donde se encontraba, escuchó gritos y ruidos de muchas personas, por lo que se encaminó a paso rápido hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos.

Llegó a una especie de plaza circular con bancas de hierro forjado y arboles de pino rodeando el lugar, su mirada gris se oscureció cuando observó como al menos un grupo de veinte personas, hombres y mujeres, maltrataban a lo que parecía ser una familia de cinco miembros mientras que otros tres trataban de detenerlos pero también recibían parte de los golpes.

Gabriel irguió lo más que pudo la cabeza y con paso seguro se acercó a la multitud enardecida, lo empujaron y él empujó más para poder llegar hasta aquellos que estaban dando pelea.

― ¡Alto!― exclamó con voz grave y fuerte logrando llamar la atención de ese grupo que se gritaba mutuamente.

Gabriel observó como algunas mujeres jóvenes lloraban con dolor, los hombres trataban de mantener una postura rígida pero en sus rostros se notaban rastros de los golpes recibidos, sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre y rotas.

Todas las personas reunidas en esa plaza lo miraron con sorpresa y otras con incredulidad por el uniforme militar que vestía, pero Gabriel no se inmutó, miró a cada uno de los testigos de la escena con frialdad y se acercó a ambas familias.

― ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estaban maltratando a esta gente?― preguntó Gabriel con frialdad.

Una de las mujeres gritó con enojo y odio apuntando con un dedo a los malheridos― ¡Ellos, por su culpa este pueblo ha sido testigo de cosas macabras! ¡Asesinos, brujos!

Tras las palabras de esa mujer, otras voces se dejaron escuchar pero Gabriel no hizo caso o trató de aparentar pues el llanto de un pequeño de cinco años le sorprendió.

Gabriel cerró los ojos tratando de conseguir paciencia y no sacar la pistola que traía en el cinturón y hacer una locura.

― Mas les vale que esto no se repita, sino el Gobernador de Massachusetts se enterará y su pueblo perderá los beneficios del programa de Pueblos Históricos― amenazó Gabriel a la multitud― Y puedo hacerlo, soy un teniente de las Fuerzas Armadas y no amenazo en vano― dijo con frialdad.

Ante sus palabras la gente comenzó a dispersarse dejándolo solo en la plaza principal de Salem, en todo su tiempo como soldado y teniente de las Fuerzas Armadas presenció actos como esos, hasta donde tenía entendido, la gente de Salem debía sentirse orgullosa por sus leyendas, entonces, se preguntó, ¿Por qué acusaban a esa familia de _asesinos y brujos_?

Sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y en un acto reflejo, comenzó a frotarse los brazos por el frío, hasta que sintió como algo le tocaba un hombro y se volvió espantado soltando un grito que pudo hacer que la multitud de momentos antes regresara llena de curiosidad.

― ¡Lamento si lo asusté, señor!― se disculpó una mujer de cabello castaño cenizo que no pasaba del medio metro, colocando ambas manos en posición de rezo y la cabeza agachada― ¡No era mi intención asustarle!

Gabriel respiró entrecortadamente, se pasó las manos por el rostro tratando de tranquilizarse por el susto que esa mujer le hizo pasar.

― Hay maneras de hablar con la gente, ¿Sabe?― replicó Gabriel con sarcasmo e ironía.

― Lo lamento― se disculpó de nueva cuenta la mujer bastante apenada por la situación que ella misma acababa de provocar.

La mujer bajó la mirada, pero la levantó de inmediato en cuestión de segundos para posar sus ojos marrones en los grises de Gabriel quien miraba con cautela cada rincón del pueblo de Salem. Gabriel soltó un suspiro frustrado y volvió sus ojos a la mujer frente suyo mientras se rascaba la nuca con actitud cansada.

― Señora, ¿Conoce acaso alguien que tenga un taller abierto en este lugar?― preguntó o más bien exigió saber el joven teniente.

La mujer asintió con un gesto de cabeza y avanzó unos cuantos pasos al lado de Gabriel y le dijo― Por aquí, sígame.

Gabriel se colocó en dos zancadas al lado de la mujer que caminaba con rapidez por las calles del pueblo, pasaron al menos cuatro cuadras hasta que encontraron una gran bodega de color rojizo y techos negros que tenia las luces prendidas y una de las grandes puertas del portón metálico abierta.

Entró detrás de la señora que sonrió al observar a un hombre de cabellos cenizos y algo calvo por la edad, vistiendo un pantalón de pechera azul mezclilla y una playera blanca de manga corta.

Gabriel observó como la mujer hablaba en susurros con aquél hombre que por el aspecto que poseía, debía ser mecánico. Se cruzó de brazos alzando una ceja mientras esperaba.

El hombre calvo le dirigió una mirada rápida a lo que Gabriel enarcó ambas cejas en actitud retadora. O su uniforme le impactó o la razón era que un soldado al servicio del ejército estadounidense estuviera en el lugar.

― Hola, soy Reed, Gabriel Reed, teniente de las Fuerzas Armadas, un placer― dijo Gabriel ensanchándose de hombros y con una sonrisa orgullosa que apenas cabía en su rostro.

― Ho…Hola― tartamudeó el hombre― ¡Buenas tardes, teniente!― le regresó el saludo―Soy Edgar Harper, mi esposa dice que necesita un mecánico.

Gabriel afirmó con la cabeza y se descruzó de brazos. Miró un momento por la puerta dándose cuenta de que estaba a punto de anochecer y cerró los ojos con pesar. Volvió a mirar al mecánico que esperaba pacientemente una respuesta de su parte.

― Si, verá, mi camioneta se quedó sin aceite y necesito cambiárselo o no podré llegar a la capital.

Edgar Harper asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, y le indicó a su esposa que se acercara a un anaquel de madera roída donde guardaba algunas botellas de aceite que le servirían bien al muchacho.

― Teniente― lo llamó Edgar Harper de forma penosa― ¿Puedo preguntarle qué modelo es su camioneta?

― Eh…― dudó Gabriel por unos momentos mientras trataba de hacer memoria, frunció el ceño y sonrió― Es una Jepp modelo reciente.

La mujer de Harper soltó una leve risita que opacó con una tos seca, sin embargo, se fijó en la mirada recriminatoria que le dirigía su marido y calló al ver que el joven teniente tenía un rostro inexpresivo.

― Helena, escuché que hubo algunos disturbios en la plaza― dijo Edgar Harper a su esposa que levantó la mirada con nerviosismo y temor.

― Sí, la gente de este pueblo sigue creyendo esas historias― contestó Helena a su marido con una expresión de hastío, después le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a Gabriel que se quedó estático en su lugar― Si no fuera por el teniente Reed, esa pobre familia hubiera terminado con heridas graves.

Gabriel no sabía ni qué decir, estaba sorprendido de que algo como eso hubiera sucedido en un pequeño pueblo como Salem, pero por algún motivo que desconocía no encontraba valor para preguntarles a esos esposos a la reacción del pueblo con aquella familia que casi mataban.

Y es que en todos sus años al servicio de las Fuerzas Armadas Estadounidense, siempre trataba de servir a su pueblo y que todo estuviera en orden, esa era la razón por la que entró y trabajó duro para llegar al puesto en el que ahora se encontraba.

Gabriel tomó de las manos de la señora Harper el litro de aceite que su marido le proporcionaba para que siguiera de viaje a la capital, lo tomó con una mano y se encaminó hacia la salida del taller sin decir ni una sola palabra.

― Disculpe, teniente Reed― le dijo la aterciopelada voz de la señora Harper― ¿Por qué se dirige a la capital con este clima?

Gabriel se detuvo en seco al escuchar la pregunta de la mujer quedándose pensativo por unos momentos antes de contestarle, aunque si lo pensaba, esa misión encomendada por el gobernador de Massachusetts no era ningún secreto, pues era bien sabido por los habitantes del Estado que las fiestas decembrinas en la casa del gobernador no podían faltar.

Así que sin ningún reparo se limitó a contestar aunque no se imaginó lo que sucedería tras su respuesta.

― Hay una fiesta en la casa del Gobernador en Boston, ya sabe señora, las que realiza año tras año― respondió Gabriel con simpleza y un encogimiento de hombros.

Gabriel miró con sorpresa el semblante de la señora Harper, que de ser lindo y pacifico cambió repentinamente a ser oscuro y gris, las luces comenzaron a chisporrotear como un foco a punto de fundirse, las lámparas alumbraban de manera intermitente y un viento helado sacudió cada rincón de la enorme bodega que hacía de taller de los Harper.

Acostumbrado a no sentir miedo y tener sus emociones en completo control, Gabriel no sabía explicar cómo fue que sucedió aquello. Miró hacia el techo del taller y observó las lámparas que prendían y apagaban y se mecían con la acción del viento, a menos que una tormenta se acercara no encontraba alguna otra explicación para lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

Miró de nueva cuenta al matrimonio Harper, Edgar tenia ambas manos sobre los hombros de su esposa que parecía no mirar a la nada, Edgar con una señal de cabeza le indicó a Gabriel que se fuera y el joven teniente levantó la cabeza en señal de que no tenía miedo y que se preocupaba por el estado de Helena Harper.

― Teniente Reed, es mejor que se vaya ahora, aún hay muchas cosas que alguien como usted no puede saber― le dijo Edgar con voz dura sin soltar en ningún momento a su esposa― Sólo le daré un consejo, no se acerque demasiado al Gobernador, es un ser oscuro sin una pizca de bondad en su alma.

Gabriel escuchó esas palabras con atención y poco a poco salió de la bodega con el litro de aceite en sus manos y echó andar rumbo a su camioneta que estaba a las afueras del pueblo.

Caminó por las calles del pueblo de Salem sin mirar atrás a esa familia que tan amablemente le habían ayudado y mientras caminaba trató de olvidar lo que presenció en el taller de los Harper, miró su reloj de bolsillo y al mirar la hora chasqueó la lengua con coraje, estaba retrasado para la fiesta del Gobernador.

Para un miembro de las Fuerzas Armadas Estadounidenses era imprescindible llegar temprano a un compromiso, pues su código de conducta no le permitía quedar en malos términos con los mandatarios de un país.

Su código de conducta era bastante estricto, no podía dar información sobre las misiones que le eran encomendadas, ni siquiera a su familia ni a nadie que lo conociera, algunos días podría ser un civil común y corriente como los demás, pero si su país iba a la guerra, no podía rechistar, porque Gabriel ayudaría a su país sin negarse.

Cuando llegó a su camioneta, sacó las llaves de su chamarra militar y abrió la puerta del piloto para accionar la perilla que abría el cofre de la camioneta. Colocó el litro de aceite dentro del motor y cerró el cofre con fuerza mientras se raspaba las manos para alejar el frio y ´poder manejar lo que quedaba del camino.

Se subió a la camioneta y la prendió en unos segundos. Retomó la carretera rumbo a la ciudad de Boston dejando atrás al pueblo de Salem entonces cayó en cuenta de que no pagó el litro de aceite a los Harper.

Anotó mentalmente el regresar al pueblo de Salem para pagarle a los Harper por el litro de aceite, claro si después de la fiesta podía manejar en condiciones.

Mientras manejaba prendió el estéreo de la camioneta, y el sonido melancólico del piano y un triste violín llenó la cabina de la camioneta. Esa canción hablaba de una despedida, entonces recordó lo que pasó en su corta estancia en el pueblo de Salem, recordó a aquellas personas que eran golpeadas por otros habitantes del pueblo.

Los rostros entristecidos, llenos de lágrimas y con muecas de dolor agolparon su mente con fuerza, sin que pudiera olvidarlos, creyó escuchar en medio de sus recuerdos cómo le llamaban para que los ayudara.

Apretó el volante con fuerza, decidió que cuando llegara a Boston hablaría con el Gobernador para pedirle explicaciones sobre la condición del pueblo de Salem, pues parecía que aunque ese pueblo dependiera del gobierno de Massachusetts, estaba abandonado a su suerte.

El sonido de su teléfono celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos, lo tomó con una mano y contestó soltando un suspiro cansado al ver en la pantalla del teléfono de quién se trataba.

― General Brooks― dijo Gabriel con burla sonriendo de medio lado― ¿Debo presumir que mi presencia es la única que falta en la fiesta del gobernador?

― _¡No es gracioso, Reed!_― espetó el General Brooks con voz grave y dura― _¡Debiste llegar hace hora y media! ¡Estás manchando el código de conducta del ejército!_

Gabriel chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a dar ligeros golpeteos sobre el volante de su camioneta con exasperación.

― Llegaré en media hora, General― respondió Gabriel tratando de que su propia voz sonara tranquila aunque por dentro estuviera más enojado que un león dentro de su jaula.

― _¡Quince minutos, Reed, es una orden!―_ gritó el General a través del teléfono por lo que Gabriel lo tuvo que alejar unos centímetros de su oreja.

Cerró el celular y lo colocó en el asiento del copiloto mientras daba más golpetazos al volante.

¿Quién se creía Brooks? Pensó Gabriel con el ceño fruncido, no hace más de tres meses que logró hacerse con el titulo de General que ya se creía el líder del batallón del que Gabriel era parte, cuando él mismo tenía mucha más experiencia en los campos de batalla que Brooks.

El General a sus ojos, no era más que un novato que no sabía lo que hacía y mucho menos tenía la capacidad para liderar un batallón.

¡Gabriel era el Teniente más joven!

Divisó las luces de la ciudad de Boston y por su rostro cruzó una sonrisa floja, después de lo que le pasó ese día no tenia ánimos para una fiesta, pero el trabajo era el trabajo y no quería una reprimenda de los altos mandos.

La casa del Gobernador de Massachusetts era una enorme mansión de colores ocres y blancos apostada en una zona exclusiva de la ciudad. Gabriel avanzó hasta donde se encontraba una larga fila de autos que buscaba entrar a la fiesta anual de navidad que organizaba el máximo mandatario del Estado.

Gabriel que sabía el protocolo de ese tipo de fiestas, apagó su camioneta y se bajó de ella con las llaves en la mano para entregárselas a uno del ballet parking que estaban vestidos con uniformes negros y blancos.

Se las entregó a un chico de aproximadamente diecinueve años de apariencia enclenque que se encaminó hacia su Jepp roja.

Gabriel se dio la vuelta caminando hacia las enormes puertas de hierro de la mansión donde otra fila de invitados mostraba sus correspondientes invitaciones para poder pasar a la fiesta que se celebraba en el interior.

Se preparó para su entrada, sacó su placa de las Fuerzas Armadas listo para mostrarla, cuando uno de los mozos se acercó hasta donde se encontraba y por su estado, Gabriel creyó que lo habían mandado a buscarlo en medio de ese frio invernal.

El mozo de piel morena y ojos verdes se detuvo frente a él respirando de forma entrecortada por lo que Gabriel no pudo evitar que una ceja se enarcara en dirección del mozo.

― ¿Te han mandado por mí?― preguntó Gabriel de manera fría y seca. Sabía lo que ese tono de voz podía provocar en sus interlocutores, pero no la usaba para intimidar, sólo para sacar cierta información o al menos eso pensaba.

El mozo asintió con la cabeza y realizó una reverencia ante Gabriel que abrió los ojos por la impresión, acercó una mano hacia el mozo para hacer que se levantara.

― Sólo contesta, ¿Quieres?

― El señor Smith lo espera, Teniente Reed, pase por favor― contestó el mozo con temor y dirigió a Gabriel al interior de la mansión perfectamente decorada de colores verdes, rojos y dorados propios de la navidad.

Gabriel siguió al mozo mientras sus ojos admiraban la decoración que preparaba el gobernador para esas ocasiones, sí que el gobernador se lucia con esas fiestas navideñas anuales.

Cruzó varias de las mesas de manteles blancos, incluso saludó a algunas personalidades de la política estadounidense hasta que el mozo se detuvo en una larga mesa cuadrada donde algunos miembros de las Fuerzas Armadas se encontraban cómodamente sentados y bebiendo un poco del vino navideño.

El mozo de piel morena se acercó hacia un viejo bonachón de barba blanca y algo gordo que en ese momento sorbía un poco del vino tinto de su copa de vidrio. El hombre miró hacia donde el mozo le señalaba y al ver a Gabriel se levantó con premura haciendo que la mesa temblara ante el brusco movimiento.

Gabriel sonrió con nerviosismo al ver como el Gobernador Smith se acercaba con las mejillas arreboladas a causa del vino hacia él para recibirlo con un fuerte abrazo que por un momento pensó que le partiría la espina dorsal dejando invalido para siempre.

― Jo, jo, jo, señor Reed pensé que esta noche no nos honraría con su presencia― soltó con voz rasposa el Gobernador de Massachusetts, le dio un golpe en la espalda que casi lo hace caer de golpe al suelo― ¡Anda muchacho, siéntate y toma un poco de vino, ¡Para este frio cae de las mil maravillas!

Dicho esto, empujó a Gabriel hacia una de las sillas vacías, llamó a otro mozo para que le sirvieran vino y tras su intempestiva llegada, el gobernador hizo que en esa mesa los que lo rodeaban hicieran un brindis en su honor.

― Vaya, Reed― dijo un hombre de treinta y nueve años, de cabello rubio y ojos marrones que se encontraba sentado a su costado izquierdo― ¡Llegas tarde, y para colmo, el gobernador Smith brinda por tu llegada!― espetó el hombre con fastidio.

Gabriel tomó su copa y le dio un sorbo antes de contestar de forma airada y algo desinteresada.

― Pensé que está era mi misión, Brooks, no la tuya.

El General Brooks sonrió de medio lado con malicia, se cruzó de brazos y miró de reojo al joven teniente.

― Hay algunos asuntos de Estado que no es conveniente que _cualquier_ soldado lleve a cabo― dijo Brooks con veneno, dio un sorbo de nuevo a su copa― Tú dedícate a proteger al Gobernador y yo me encargaré de llevar a cabo la siguiente parte de la misión.

Gabriel frunció el ceño con confusión y miró al General que no quitaba la sonrisa de sus labios, pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera. Incluso Gabriel creía que algo ocultaba.

― ¿Cuál es la siguiente fase?― preguntó con voz fría y áspera.

El General Brooks soltó una fuerte carcajada al escucharlo, así que la mayoría de los que estaban en esa mesa lo miraron con extrañeza a lo que el general se disculpó con un movimiento ligero de su mano izquierda.

Gabriel posó su mirada en su superior y tronó los dedos en un acto reflejo que usaba desde que tenía memoria.

Dio un trago largo a su copa adoptando una actitud retadora e inspeccionaba cada rincón del salón con la mirada tratando de encontrar algo que le indicara que esa fiesta estaba siendo vigilada por alguien más.

― ¿Sabes, Reed?― le preguntó el General desinteresadamente― Este tipo de fiestas, son las que a los gobernados no les gusta que se escatime el dinero, aparte que quienes estamos aquí gozamos de una fuerte posición dentro del gobierno estadounidense.

― Claro y la clase proletaria no puede acceder a ella, sin embargo es gracias a los proletariados que el gobernador puede dar esta fiesta año con año, ¿No es así, Brooks?― dijo Gabriel con un siseo bajo que fue escuchado por el General que solo sonrió.

El General Brooks se volvió hacia el Teniente Reed y lo miró como si no lo comprendiera, a lo que Gabriel solo se cruzó de brazos y miró al frente donde otros de sus compañeros de batallón se dedicaban a tomar vino y bromear entre ellos.

― ¡Me impresiona la manera en que ves las cosas, Reed!― exclamó el General Brooks con falsa sorpresa― Pero, es de suponerse dado que eres un soldado que vela por el interés del pueblo antes que los suyos propios.

― Ese es nuestro trabajo, cuidar a la ciudadanía, sin ellos no tendríamos a quién proteger― contestó Gabriel con seriedad, todo estaba bien.

Conocía al General Brooks, así eran siempre sus conversaciones tratando de intimidarlo y confundirlo en su forma de ver las cosas y en cómo servir a su patria, pero Gabriel no era de aquellos que se dejaban amedrentar tan fácilmente, y gracias a su entrenamiento, el no mostrar sus emociones le llevaba gran ventaja al General Brooks.

― ¿Proteger? ¿Crees que debemos proteger a esa gente?― dijo un escandalizado General Brooks a un tranquilo Gabriel que sólo asentía con la cabeza.

Gabriel dio un último sorbo a su copa de vino, miró una última vez a su superior y se levantó de la mesa no sin antes responderle de forma fría― No tengo por qué darte mis razones sobre mis creencias, Brooks, disfruta la velada.

Dijo y se fue al lado opuesto de la fiesta. De algún modo comenzaba a creer que ya no encajaba tan fácil en ese mundo. Ese al que por mucho tiempo había dicho con todas sus fuerzas que amaba y por lo mismo había luchado tanto para llegar al puesto que tenía ahora.

Pero lo que vio en Salem no lograba irse de su mente, eran como imágenes que se quedaron grabadas a fuego y tenía unas inmensas ganas de regresar a Salem y encontrar la razón por la que trataban mal a esa familia en plena plaza principal.

Cerca de donde se encontraba, estaban unos líderes del Senado, hablaban en voz baja pero Gabriel logró entender algunas de las palabras de esa conversación.

_Salem, brujas, Phillips y familias._ Eran unos de las pocas palabras que pudo escuchar.

¿Pero que tenía que ver el apellido Phillips con Salem y con brujas? Gabriel recordó el rostro de Helena Harper cuando le respondió a dónde se dirigía. Era una mirada llena de rencor, enojo y tristeza pero no hacia él sino a una persona en particular.

Y esa persona se encontraba en esa fiesta. Y Gabriel la conocía perfectamente, no por nada le habían colocado como un guardaespaldas del Gobernador.

En ese momento, Gabriel se sentía como un indeseable, como si desde hace mucho tiempo estuviera bajo el influjo de algún efecto nocivo y no le hubiese afectado hasta entonces, sin embargo, la intensidad comenzaba a variar y comenzaba a dolerle y lastimarle.


End file.
